Tainted Friendship
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Aomine is uncomfortable watching his best friend dancing around a pole wearing a skimpy out fit. He didn't want to think of her doing such out rageous things but he did what he loved, she should so the same, how could he find fault in that. AoKise...mainly Aomine and Momoi (Not dating) Strong language is used!


He regretted being here. He didn't want to see her on the stage. He didn't want to watch her do thing in front of these perverts but he couldn't stop her. Her argument was far too strong for him to find a counter argument that was as strong as hers.

Maybe he shouldn't have snooped around her room in the first place. It didn't hurt not knowing but knowing...knowing was the worse. A week ago Aomine was in Satsuki's room, like they usually are every weekend with nothing better to do. Satsuki was trying to get him to confess that he was in love Kise, for the record he does, he was just not going to admit that to her. He was continually telling her that he wasn't in love with his boyfriend. But she was persistent.

Out of anger, Aomine got up and moved over to her cupboard where she had her DVD's. He opened the door and saw a slutty black outfit hanging up. His eyebrows furrowed at the sight of such an outfit and had to pull it out to inspect it. He'd totally enjoy the outfit if he wasn't picturing his best friend who was a female in the outfit.

Momoi grabbed the outfit and put it back into the cupboard and shut the doors in embarrassment. She pushed him onto her bed and sat beside him and told him the truth: she was a pole dancer.

So Aomine sat in a sleazy bar, a vodka in his hand, a tipsy Kise next to him, waiting for his best friend to get onto the stage. The music soon boomed and five sexy females walked onto the stage. All five of them were wearing police uniforms, with leather hats, boots, leather short shorts and either a leather bra or t-shirt type with a collar, either one their boobs were being being held in by a small bit of leather.

Aomine couldn't really tell which one was his friend. She was apparently in one of those five, but her hat was too low and her long pink hair was tucked into the hat. Some english song began and all five girls grabbed the pole and slut dropped against it before appearing magically upside down. Kise 'ohh'ed' and 'awed' as the five girls were spinning around, with their armpits gripping the pole. The girls were soon on the floor, holding onto their hats before pulling it off and throwing it to the crowds.

Men howled at their actions as they watch the colourful hair, pink, blonde, blue, brown, red free and could clearly see the beauties that was underneath. From then on Aomine's eyes stayed glued to Satsuki. She was very monkey like as she ran up the pole, spun round, her knees holding her up as her arms spread far away. She spun quickly before she reached down and grabbed the pole so that she was upside down. The other girls might have been doing the same but Aomine wasn't watching. He only watched Satsuki. She was really good and this he had to admit.

"You see one you like," Kise laughed against Aomine's side. He wrapped his arms around the navy haired male and kissed his neck softly.

"The middle one is Satsuki," Kise moved away from his boyfriend and stood up and screamed her name.

"Sa-chan," he screamed out. The said female had heard and turned her head and waved to Kise as she spun around up side down. Many men screamed her names out after and she blew them kisses. Aomine pulled Kise back down so that he wouldn't scream like that again. The blonde protested like a child but remained seated after.

Once the show was over the girls disappeared and so did Aomine pulling Kise with him. He held his drunk partners hand and led him back to the apartment complex. Their rooms were next to each other and Momoi's was across the hall. It was Satsuki that managed to get them, Midorima, Takao, Murasakibara, Himuro, Kuroko and Akashi rooms in the complex.

Aomine opened his door and pulled Kise in with him. The blonde took a seat on the sofa before closing his eyes. Aomine took a seat beside the blonde and snuggled into his body. He took a deep sigh and felt Kise run his hands threw his short blue hair.

"Want to talk?" He whispered softly. Aomine looked to the other and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He could taste the sake that Kise had downed during the show and honestly it was a little bitter to taste.

"I don't like seeing my best friend doing such a thing. I know that it's a good fitness work out but I don't want to see her selling herself to others," Kise wrapped his arms around the others neck and stroked his back.

"Come to bed with me," Kise suggested. Aomine sighed and stood up and walked with his boyfriend, hand in hand to his bedroom. The bed was a single but that's what Kise loved about it. He would have to snuggle in with his boyfriend.

Aomine walked into his bedroom and stripped from his clothing. Kise sat on the bed patiently watching his boyfriend strip into his boxers. He watched as he pulled out coat hangers and hung up his jacket or folded his trousers and put them in a drawer.

Aomine turned to Kise and undressed him afterwards. Drunk Kise was unable to take his clothes off so Aomine was always in charge of doing it - not that he minded though. He folded up the clothes before setting them on his messy desk. Once Kise was in the same position he crawled into bed.

"Dai-chan!" He heard Satsuki shout for him. She walked into his bedroom to find Kise sprawled over Aomine, fast asleep and snoring softly. "You left early...was it bad?" Aomine shook his head.

"You were good. I'll admit that and you seem to be having fun but I'd prefer it of you enjoyed something that wasn't so slutty. A few guys next to us were jerking off and on the other side a male was getting a blow job from a waitress. The table was over was fucking our waitress," Satsuki took a seat on his bed. She was wearing jeans and t-shirt thankfully.

"Dai-chan...you are training to be a police officer...thats going to be dangerous but you do it because you love it. It's the same for me. The audience are unable to touch me without getting kicked out and paying a fine. We have body guards. I'm fine...tomorrow come to practice and you can have a shot,"

Aomine rolled his eyes but nodded his head. He wanted to see her in a safe and non sleazy environment. She gave him a kiss on the forehead before giving the same to Kise before she walked out of their apartment and to her own.

He didn't want to see the girl he used to bathe with when he was younger to be doing such a thing but then again she was doing something she loved so he had to allow her. He had to allow her to do something she loved as for once she wasn't doing something because he liked it. She stayed with him during basketball during high school...now he had to support her, even if he disapproved of it. He just worried.

...

**I dislike them as a couple as Kise is perfect for Aomine, but their friendship is the most precious thing ever. If he wasn't her childhood friend, she's be totally Aomine's type. But they are best friends so he would never get with her.**

**Anyway please review.**


End file.
